


You Make Her Happy

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [32]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: You had already told Reiji about your feelings for Ai and how happy you were around him. So he did find it weird to not see you glued to Ai's side.(Prompt #21: “Why are you laughing?”)
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji & Reader, Mikaze Ai/Reader
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 8





	You Make Her Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't post for these prompts for a few days. That's because my brain just wasn't working. But I was feeling real bad yesterday and wrote this as kind of a way to make me feel better (it worked).  
> I hope it can cheer someone else up, too!

You had been acquainted with Quartet Night for quite a while. And although you did get along with all of them just fine, you were still much closer to Reiji and Ai than anyone else.

_ Much _ closer to Ai, in fact. And Reiji could see that very well, even if Ai didn't.

You had told Reiji about your feelings for Ai. And ever since you did, he couldn't help but tease you whenever he saw you near him. It was hell for you, but he would never tell anyone else about your feelings.

And given how well he knew you, he was surprised when he  _ didn't _ see you with Ai once his photoshoot had ended. Ai was alone, sighing to his phone. And the first thing Reiji did was ask if he had argued with you.

"It's  _ not _ an argument." Ai replied. "And how did you even know I was texting her?"

"She's always around you when you finish working, but she isn't here today. Of course that would seem suspicious."

"I see…"

Reiji sat down in front of him at the table. "So? If you're not fighting, then what happened?"

Ai sighed again. "She said she's in a bad mood. But she doesn't even talk to me when she's angry, so she probably means that she's sad."

"Oh?" Reiji found that weird. You would usually tell  _ him _ when you were feeling like crap. But he supposed it was about time you started opening up to Ai more.

"I want to do something for her, but I'm not sure what to do. There are many things that make her happy, after all."

Reiji smirked. If anything this was the perfect opportunity to give Ai some advice and give the two of you the little push you needed to actually get your relationship started. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure  _ something _ out. You guys are together a lot, after all."

"Well… I do enjoy finding out what makes her happy. It's not like I don't have any options." He stopped for a moment, thinking. Then started typing on his phone again. "Maybe I could call her. My next job will take a while to start."

Reiji had to hold back the smile that was trying to form on his face. He remembered you saying that just hearing Ai's voice made you happy. Ai really had just made the perfect guess.

"Hey." Ai said once you picked up his call. "I just wanted to talk to you. You sound weird, have you been crying?"

Reiji had to hold himself back from making any sorts of comments during the conversation. But he could just ask you himself later. This moment was supposed to be just for you and Ai. He didn't want to ruin it.

"It's alright. I'll be here if you need me. Actually… Do you mind if I come over later?"

Reiji couldn't hold back his smile this time.

Ai had smiled as well, hearing your response. "Okay then. I'll get there once my last job is done for today."

Once your call had ended, Reiji laughed. Ai really didn't realise he had just found the best way to cheer you up, did he?

“Why are you laughing?” Ai asked.

"Oh, nothing." Reiji stood up and pulled Ai off his seat, then started pushing him out of the room. "You should get going to do your job. The sooner you finish, the sooner you'll get to see her, right?"

"Why do you care about that?"

"Bye bye, AiAi!" Reiji pushed him out of the door and closed it as fast as possible. Ai sighed on the other side, then just walked away.

Once Reiji couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, he laughed to himself again. He couldn't wait to see where this would go. And oh, he would just  _ love _ to tease you for it the next day.


End file.
